Immortal Vampires
by RedPhilosphy
Summary: The homunculi aren't just immortal now, there vampires...With the thirst to kill-and the thirst of blood. What more worse can be accomplish by this...


Bite

The quiet evening the moon shined. Alchemist, humans, homunculi, what else more could there be?

" Savannah? What are you doing?" A girl asked with blond hair.

"Ssshhh." The girl with brunette color hair said. She moved sly during the night, sniffing in the air. Her beautiful green eyes shot out like gems. As she sniffed into the air...a weird scent caught her. Blood? Artificial? What was that?

A boy with spiky green hair was walking down Savannah's path. Interesting. She thought. He's not human...but his blood smells so good. Envy the unlucky homunculus, or was he? She walked right in front of him.

"Hey." Her voice low and seductive.

Who is this? Envy thought. Though her beauty was amazing. Envy was one not to fall into it. Besides to much hatred fitted him. "Yeah..? Who's you?"

She smiled a smirk. "My names Savannah."

"Savannah?" Envy lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, could you move, I have no time for playing, human."

She chuckled lightly, "Oh I'm not human."

Oh so. Envy thought, explaining why she didn't think he looked or was weird. "You smell delicious." She showed her sharp teeth.

"What the hell? What are you then?" Envy snapped.

"Savannah!" The blond came out.

"Lea...I thought I told you to wait."

"But this is wrong...you shouldn't be doing this." The girl looked so innocent. Her blue-greenish eyes flickered light, as the moon shot on her. "I know I might be human-but..."

Savannah's eyes shot red. She stared deeply at Lea. The girl which full name was Leandra.

"Sorry..." She backed away. Oh no. She thought. This isn't her.

Envy now curious to the scene he saw. Counting the fact that brunette girl's eyes changed colors quick. He stepped a bit closer. "What are you?"

"Me..." She grinned. "A vampire."

Vampire? Envy though for a moment. He's heard this term before, when he was younger- and human. What is it that vampires did. Weren't they the ones that burned in the sunlight. Yes but that was a myth. As a myth to they don't turn into bats.

The girl stepped closer.

Ah! He remembered. They sucked...blood...Oh no. Was this girl after Envy's blood? But why his? He wasn't human? Did the artificial scent amuse her? He looked up at her. To only find himself to late to fight or run. For her teeth were already at his neck. Damn! Vampires are way to quick. He thought.

"Your scent is interesting, hmm, I would love to taste it." Her teeth dug into his neck sharply. Envy grimaced. What the hell? Is she fucking molesting me by my neck!? He thought. He could feel himself losing blood. That it dove into her body so she can get the drink she wanted. Yet something was burning. Inside of him, inside his blood stream. It felt like venom. Sharp, harsh, venom. So much worse than could be imagined.

Envy yelled in pain. What the hell was she doing!? Why the fuck did she have to attack him? Why couldn't she attack the other homunculi, like Greed! So he can feel this pain and perish.

The blood begin to drip down his neck. After five minutes or so. She let go. The pain was still burning, Envy fell to the ground. Holding on to his neck. The two holes begin to heal, but in such a burning way, it was impossible for him to say conscious. He managed though. At least the burning of the holes.

"Mmm." She licked her lips. "That was so much better than a humans blood." She grinned. "Oh wow, it was a treat. Well little boy." She chuckled, "I got to go!" Her foot tapped the floor ready to leave, but Envy called out.

"Wait!" He said his voice cracking. "Heh-do me a favor." How this pain was intense. "I want you to attack someone else who is like me."

"Oh, I like this deal." She stopped herself.

"I want you to go this place called 'The Devil's Nest,' There-is a man who smells like me. His name is Greed. Ask for him. Attack him." Envy's voice turned sharped. "Then, come back to me tomorrow. To see what you have done, and I'll reward you more."

She grinned, her eyes turning a pure red as they glisten. "Oh yes of course." She turned to Leandra. "Come, babe. I have work to be done." She blushed at the word 'babe.'

"Yes." She said shy and low. Savannah grabbed her, and in one blink she was gone. So then, the deed was done.

--

Envy awoke from the sun in his face. Oh god, where was he? He got up and looked around. The ally still, from the attack from last night. He got up. He felt strange though like- something in him build up. Yes of course he was strong, but he felt, stronger. Was that even possible?

His head felt dizzy, my god was he really alive. Just cause the dizziness was so intense he could fall over any minute and pass out, again.

"My god...what the hell happened?" He did remember last night. He looked around. Able to keep his vision a little clear. Oh, he was still at the ally way. Ugh, did he not fell well at all. He sniffed the air. Ack! What the hell. He smelled iron all over the place. Yet, some sweeter than others. Some horrible than others. Stronger. Sweeter. It was strange. Was he smelling blood? He exited the ally way.

Seeing all the people, he sniffed the air. Blood? Oh my god! Yes he was smelling blood! He could smell it all. His mouth begin to moist. What was that feeling? It got wetter as he sniffed more. Thirsty? Was he thirsty for blood? ...Wait. If- he was feeling this way. Then the girl who had bitten him last night. Turned him into a vampire!? Impossible! He was a homunculus! He stayed that way. Right? Right!? ...He sighed.

He looked around. What was weird. The girls kept looking at him. In the most...disgusting manner. At least to him. They smiled. Waved, and giggled. Envy was hella confused. Many woman passed by, but one caught his scent. He licked his lips. Remembering how Savannah attacked him, he was going to attack her.

"Excuse me miss." He stopped her.

She looked at him. "Oh yes..." She blushed at the sight of him. Oh my, he's...handsome. She thought. Ah, yes. Humans were foolish, oh they feel for the beauty. Envy could understand. Yes, the girl last night, Savannah. Was an amazing picture painted. He was just never interested in such girls. He can understand. Yet the attack...did it make him attractive?

"Hello."

"Hi..." She answered in the most shy manner.

"I was wondering if I can take you somewhere." He smiled.

"Oh, uh, yes. You can...I just. I have something to do."

"Oh do you..." Envy sighed and looked away.

"Ah! But...I can cancel. They won't mind." She smiled sweetly. "Come."

Envy nodded and grinned. "Let me take you to my mansion."

"Oh my, mansion!" She blushed.

"Yes come." Envy walked to Dante's home. Yes, no one should be in right now. So he had his chance. He entered the home with her. Into his room...and attack. Yes the attack was delightful. The blood was delicious. It splattered on the wall. For one, he wasn't in correct control yet. Two he didn't know how to bite. It was amazing though. And he felt power and feeling enter inside of him. He got stronger with the blood coursing through him.Yes-this was it. He was stronger. He was more powerful. It was what he wanted and know-he can kill at the night without anyone knowing.


End file.
